This application is for the renewal of the Core Grant for the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Florida, for the years 07-11. It covers the support of the Core portions of broad programs of laboratory and clinical research; cancer clinical services; training of individuals in a range of activities in undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral, cancer education of physicians, nurses, scientists and other health professionals; and many cancer control activities throughout the State of the Florida, emphasizing professional and lay education. In the research area there are six integrated laboratory and clinical research core programs, in chemical carcinogenesis and epidemiology; cell differentiation, biology of metastases; cell growth kinetics; pharmacology and pharmacokinetics; and a cell analysis institute. New areas of research activity that will mature to core programs in the future include cell membrane; cell structure; molecular biology and immunology.